caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
NoDQ CAW
NoDQ CAW was one of the first CAW leagues to be made. It debuted on February 2, 2004. The first-ever NoDQ match happened during 2004 between Michael Myers and Sagat. The historic league lasted for over 3 years giving us great matches, shocking moments, some of the biggest rivalries of all time, thus giving us one of the greatest CAW leagues of all time, hell even the original CAW league that put CAW Wrestling on...the...map! Roster This is the roster of everyone that had been a part of the active roster in NoDQ CAW and the seasons they were involved in. Please note that this is only people who were part of the active roster and not just appearance-based. *'Bart Simpson' (Seasons 8-9) *'Batman' (Seasons 2-5/8-9) *'Beavis' (Seasons 4-5) *'Bruce Lee' (Season 5) *'Butthead' (Seasons 4-5) *'Captain Jack Sparrow' (Seasons 8-9) *'Charles Manson' (Season 5) *'Chef' (Seasons 5-7) *'Conehead' (Season 1/5-6/8) *'Frankenstein' (Season 8-9) *'Freddy Krueger' (Seasons 1-9) *'Ganondorf' (Seasons 3-9) *'Hulk' (Seasons 1-2/5/8) *'Jason Voorhees' (Seasons 1-9) *'James Bond' (Season 5) *'Ken' (Seasons 1/5-6/8) *'Leatherface' (Seasons 3-9) *'Link' (Seasons 2-9) *'Lex Luger' (Season 5) *'Luigi' (Seasons 2-3/5-9) *'Mario' (Seasons 1-3/5-9) *'Michael Myers' (Seasons 1-9) *'Mike Tyson' (Season 5) *'Milhouse' (Seasons 8-9) *'Mr. Clean' (Seasons 2-9) *'Razor Ramon' (Season 5) *'Rocky Balboa' (Season 5) *'Ryu' (Seasons 1/5-6/8) *'Sagat' (Seasons 1/8-9) *'Scorpion' (Seasons 3/8) *'Skeletor' (Season 9) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Season 1) *'Spider-Man' (Seasons 1-9) *'Steve Irwin' (Season 5) *'Sting' (Seasons 4-5) *'Sub-Zero' (Season 8) *'Superman' (Seasons 1-9) *'T-1000' (Seasons 5/8-9) *'The Terminator' (Seasons 1-2/5-9) *'The Joker' (Seasons 5-9) *'Zatoichi' (Seasons 5-7) =Legacy of NoDQ= NoDQ CAW has left a huge mark on the world of CAW. With it being the premiere show on its own forum, NoDQ CAW helped to establish CAW as a form of entertainment. Multiple leagues have used superstars from NoDQ CAW such as Jason Voorhees, Mario, Luigi, Link, Mr. Clean, etc. Even though the last show was lasted posted over four years ago, many leagues popping up still are noticeably inspired by NoDQ CAW. Many leagues owners of some of the largest leagues in CAW have stated that NoDQ CAW was the league that made them want to create CAW. SCAW even had former NoDQ Superstars form the NoDQ World Order and UWF used its own version of some NoDQ titles. Now, with NoDQ not having a full season for over five years, it will be interesting to note if a new generation of CAW fans will continue to see and be inspired by NoDQ CAW or if NoDQ CAW will ever return. =NoDQ CAW Title Histories= Here are the title histories for the titles from NODQ CAW. NoDQ CAW Championship Main Article: NoDQ CAW Championship The NODQ CAW Championship is the oldest and most prestigious championship in CAW history. The title began with the CAW Cup. The title has been held by many of the greats in CAW. The final champion was Luigi who was in his first reign. NODQ Pacific Championship Main Article: NoDQ Pacific Championship The NODQ Pacific Championship was a World Title in NODQ Pacific. The title was made because the NODQ CAW Championship was NODQ Eastern only. The title began at NODQ Pacific #6 in a fatal four-way match. The title was unified with the NODQ CAW Championship on March 15, 2005. The final champion was Spider-man who was in his first reign. NODQ Interactive Championship Main Article: NoDQ Interactive Championship The NoDQ Interactive Championship was a mid-card title in NoDQ created to replace the International Championship when NoDQ returned after its hiatus. The NODQ Interactive Championship is unique in the way that the fans chose the matches. The fans voted on the participants and match stipulations. The title began at Box Office Smash in a triple threat match. The final champion was Spider-man who was in his first reign. NODQ International Championship Main Article: NoDQ International Championship The NODQ International Championship was a mid-card title in NODQ. It began in season five and was continued to be defended through season seven. It began at NoDQ Jackpot in a fatal four-way Ladder Match. The title was retired after NoDQ's hiatus after Fully Charged. The final champion was Chef who was in his first reign. NODQ Tag Team Championship Main Article: NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship The NODQ Tag Team Titles were a staple in NODQ CAW. The titles began at True Pain in season three. There was a tournament called the T4 to determine the champions. They were not defended regularly until season five. The final champions were Freddy Krueger who was in his second reign and Jason Voorhees who was in his first. =The NoDQ CAW Cup= One of NoDQ CAW's trademarks and staples is the NoDQ CAW Cup - a single-elimination tournament which has been contested a total of 3 times since NoDQ CAW's conception (2004, 2006, 2007). The NoDQ CAW Cup is iconic in NoDQ CAW chronicles as it has set about the extensive careers of NoDQ legends such as Jason Voorhees, Frankenstein, and Freddy Krueger. The 2004 NoDQ CAW Cup The 2004 NoDQ CAW Cup took place in February 2004 and was the very first production that NoDQ CAW made. The cup was won by Jason Voorhees who defeated The Hulk in the finals to become the very first NoDQ CAW Champion. This would be the spawning of Jason's long and industrious career in NoDQ CAW, in which another 3 world title reigns would follow and also 2 Interactive Title reigns. The cup also saw the debuts of other NoDQ CAW legends Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, and Mario. The brackets for the tournament were as follows: The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup marked the return of NoDQ CAW after a year on the sidelines and took place in June. This tournament also was for the vacant NoDQ CAW Championship. This tournament also marked the first time in history that someone other than Wade Needham commentated on NoDQ CAW- when owner and producer Aaron Rift took up the mantle left by Needham. The brackets were as follows: The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup took place in April/May. Once again differed from the previous two in its format. 24 men were in the tournament with three divisions: East, West, and Central. The winners of each division faced off in a triple threat match for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Luigi was the defending champion when the tournament began. This tournament marked the return of Wade Needham to the commentary position for the first time since Fully Charged in July 2005, along with the 'Bobby Spade' character in the final. East Division Central Division West Division FINALS *''NoDQ CAW Championship'' *'Luigi © vs. Superman vs. Captain Jack Sparrow' **Luigi pins Sparrow at 25:33 to win the 2007 CAW Cup and retain the NoDQ CAW Championship =NoDQ Seasons= *NoDQ CAW Season 1 *NoDQ CAW Season 2 *NoDQ CAW Season 3 *NoDQ CAW Season 4 *NoDQ CAW Season 5 *NoDQ CAW Season 6 *NoDQ CAW Season 7 *NoDQ CAW Season 8 *NoDQ CAW Season 9 *NoDQ CAW Season 10 Category:NoDQ Category:CAW Leagues